Roadtripping
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: The Fantastic Foursome are going on a roadtrip together, after months of planning for this roadtrip. They stop at a gas station for gas, snacks and drinks. Dan and Phil come back and are surprised when they see Chris and PJ making out with each other in the back.


"Phil, we need to stop and get gas soon," Dan said as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"I think there's a gas station up ahead. We can stop there," Phil replied.

Dan smiled and then he relaxed back in his seat again, closing his eyes.

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled, before he looked back at the road.

It's been a few days now since Dan and Phil had been on the road with their friends; Chris and PJ.

It was summer, and they've been planning this trip for months. They didn't have enough money to get four plane tickets, but they wanted to go to LA for a couple of weeks for summer, so they decided that they were going to drive there. They've already been driving for a couple of days and they were getting closer. The closer they got, the more excited each of them were getting. This was the most exciting thing they've done together as a foursome. Normally, they would spend their summers in their bedrooms… complaining about how bored they were and how there was nothing to do but complain and moan. They wanted this summer to be different, they wanted to do something fun and exciting. Phil got a job and Dan got money from doing his chores at home from his parents. Chris and PJ got a babysitting job that also helped with money. Dan and Phil were paying for the hotels, Chris and PJ were paying for everything else.

"Gas station, here we are!" Phil said as he pulled into the gas station.

"I'm gonna go in and get snacks and some drinks," Dan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Alright. I'll meet you in there in a few minutes," Phil said, also unbuckling his seatbelt.

Dan looked back and he raised his eyebrows when he saw that both Chris and PJ were asleep in the back. He reached back and shook PJ a few times until he finally woke up. "Oi, I'm going in to get some snacks and drinks. Do you want anything while I"m in there?" Dan asked, chuckling.

PJ blinked a few times with confusion as he sat up, looking around a few seconds before he looked over at Dan again. "Uh, can you get me a drink please?" He pushed Chris over, waking him up as well. He looked over at him and smirked. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Chris groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Couple more hours and we will be," Dan replied. "Do you want anything to drink? Snacks?"

"Pepsi please. Could you get some chips or something? I'm starving," Chris whined.

"You're not starving, you're just hungry-" PJ laughed, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel, and then I can't wait to eat real food," Chris said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a few minutes," He said.

PJ bit his lip slightly as he watched Dan walk into the gas station. He waited until Phil was also gone before he looked over at Chris and smiled. "Hey Chris, did you realize that this is the first time we've been alone in three days?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah? What does that have to- oh," Chris said. He looked back at PJ and smirked. He reached over and kissed him, gasping lightly when PJ pulled him down on top of him. Chris moaned into the kiss, gently grabbing a hold of PJ's hair and getting his hands tangled in it.

"Christ, I've missed your kisses so fucking much-" PJ whispered when he pulled away from the kiss. He looked up at Chris and smiled. He pulled him down again and they started making out again. They've both completely forgotten about everything else. They only cared about each other at that moment.

"Peej, stop that- you're going to make me hard!" Chris grumbled when PJ's hands started roaming his body.

PJ laughed into the kiss. "Alright drama queen," He said.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled. He rolled his eyes and started kissing PJ again, grinding against him.

Dan sighed as he walked around the gas station, picking up a few bags of chips. He turned around and then he gasped as soon as he saw Phil standing in front of him. "Phil!" He hissed, putting a hand on his chest. "Oh my God. You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

Phil laughed at him. "Come on, I had to scare you!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't have to, you know?" He grumbled. He rolled his eyes and then he pushed past Phil and then he walked over and pulled some drinks out. "Did you already pay for the gas?" He asked more calmer, looking over at Phil.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Did you get everything you needed?" He asked.

"Yeah I did, do you want anything before we leave? We probably won't stop again until we're there," Dan said. "You might want to get a drink or something… just in case we don't stop again. I wouldn't want you falling asleep while driving," He chuckled.

Phil nodded and then he also pulled out two drinks for himself. They both walked over to the counter once they had everything that we needed. "Thank you so much," Dan said before he grabbed Phil's hand and then they walked out of the gas station. They walked over to the car.

Chris and PJ were still making out, and they didn't even hear Dan's door open.

Dan looked up and was quite shocked when he saw Chris and PJ. "Having fun, are we?"

Chris immediately pulled away from PJ and looked over. "Shit-"

"What's going on?" Phil asked when he opened the door.

"Are you two dating?" Dan asked, hoping into the car.

PJ immediately pushed Chris off of him and sat up. "What if we were?" He asked nervously.

"We wouldn't care. Good for you guys. You deserve to be happy together," Phil said.

"Really?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at PJ.

"Yeah really. Did you think we would hate you or something?" Dan asked, chuckling.

"A little. We didn't want to say anything… just in case," PJ mumbled.

"Well… now it's out in the open. So, kickthestickz is real?" Phil joked.

"Oh God… please don't start with that," Chris groaned.

"How long have you been dating?" Dan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"A year… and a half," PJ answered, blushing slightly. He looked over at Chris.

"In four months it'll be two years!" Chris added, also looking at PJ and smiling proudly.

"You've been hiding your relationship for that long without telling anybody?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. We just didn't want to tell anybody until we were ready to," PJ said.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Fair enough. Anyways, here are your drinks," He said. He reached over and handed PJ his and Chris's drinks. "And Chris-" Dan tossed a bag of Doritos to Chris. He looked back and chuckled as he watched Chris catch the bag that he threw to him.

"Thank you!" Chris called as he got the bag, immediately opening them after catching them.

"Shall we get going then?" Phil asked, starting the car up again.

"Yes please. I'm ready to get there now," Chris said.

Phil smiled and then he pulled out of the gas station. "And we're off!"


End file.
